Hou-hou-housomatsu
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Hou hou hou, Feliz Natal! Doze Contos Natalinos com os sêxtuplos mais sexy da galáxia. Um conto novo até chegar o Natal. Que Papai Noel elimine todos vocês!
1. Conto 1

**Notas:** Depois de fazer uma fanfic tão malvada com meus gêmeos favoritos, resolvi escrever esses minicontos, ou contos, depende do dia, de Natal após reassistir o epi 11.

A ideia surgiu depois de ouvir a paródia de uma música natalina, pouco conhecida pelos Brazucas, chamada 12 dias de Natal. A paródia chama "12 Pains Of Christmas"

Quase todas as doze coisas foram tiradas desse episódio, os tópicos eu diria, as cenas nem tanto.

Eu odeio o Natal tanto quanto eles, só pra constar.

Boa leitura! Que papai noel elimine todos vocês 8D

Link da paródia no youtube - watch?v=dB08UdIpHR8

E lá vamos nós com o primeiro conto. E quem diria que finalmente faria fic de "casal" (super leve a insinuação) deles. Cofincestocof.

Eu quase desisti porque o Word fez uma paradinha que tinha apagado TUDO que eu tinha escrito nesse conto quando comecei, mas sou brasileira e não desisto nunca, é. *coça o nariz*

Boa leitura! Que papai Noel elimine todos vocês 8D

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

 **Hou-hou-housomatsu! – by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Conto 1**

"A primeira coisa que mais odeio no Natal

É não ter nada para fazer."

\- Hey, my brother, o que houve?

\- Ahhh eu vou enlouquecer... – Osomatsu suspirou mais uma vez – Eu odeio não ter nada pra fazer. Talvez eu devesse ir no pachinko...

Karamatsu voltou a encarar o espelho de mão que segurava, ainda lembrava da cara surpresa de seu irmão mais velho ao vê-lo trocando de roupa com Ichimatsu. Se bem lembrava a desculpa do mais novo também era a mesma: não ter nada para fazer.

\- Né, Karamatsu. Amanhã é véspera de Natal, quer ir jogar coisas em cima das pessoas de cima do viaduto?

\- Aniki! – gritou horrorizado, sempre se aborrecia por Osomatsu ser tão permissivo com as maluquices dos irmãos mais novos. Apostava que a ideia tinha sido do Trevasmatsu. – Vo-você não pode tá falando sério?

\- Ah, mas eu não tenho nada pra fazer, sabe como odeio isso. – o mais velho coçou o nariz com um sorriso suspeito.

\- Se você tiver algo pra fazer desiste dessa ideia maluca?

\- Talvez... – riu.

\- E vai impedir o Ichimatsu também?

Osomatsu levantou as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição.

\- Vou falar pro Jushimatsu ficar de olho nele. Mas você sabe, como eu odeio – e nessa hora baixou a voz em um tom perigoso – não ter nada para fazer.

\- Certo, my brother! Apareça amanhã na árvore de Natal da praça, as oito da noite.

E aquela noite Osomatsu acabou indo no pachinko, estranhamente a sorte resolveu sorrir pra ele, já que havia ganhado uma boa quantia. Acabou dormindo de bom humor. Antes de cair no sono até pensou que poderia perdoar Karamatsu pelo futuro aborrecimento que ele certamente teria na véspera de Natal.

O dia passou moroso na véspera de Natal. Osomatsu acabou ficando sozinho em casa, já que seus irmãos tinham conseguido algo para fazer que não envolvesse assassinatos ou explosões. Pensou em formas de torturar Karamatsu pelo tédio que ele estava passando, até lembrar do dinheiro que havia ganhado no pachinko.

\- Talvez se eu procurar um presente pros cinco demônios faça o tempo passar haha. Ah não, melhor apostar na corrida de cavalos. Ou barganhar com a Totoko-chan esse ano hehe!

Começou a rolar pelo tatame ao imaginar a garota vestida de mamãe Noel, logo em sua imaginação a garota vestia apenas uma lingerie vermelha sexy e, estranhamente, segurava um chicote em uma das mãos.

\- Hehehe Totoko-chan me acerte como quiser...

\- Credo...

Todomatsu cortou seus pensamentos ao entrar no quarto e olha-lo com cara de nojo. Foi chutado para o outro lado do quarto sem piedade.

\- Totty!

\- Você está atrapalhando Osomatsu-nii-san, preciso abrir o armário. Aliás, você não ia sair com o Merdamatsu hoje?

\- Ah é mesmo... Ahhh que doloroso isso, não quero ir...

\- Não seja mau nii-san, você sabe que ele vai ficar te esperando lá até aparecer. Você disse que odeia não ter nada pra fazer, não é? Quem sabe não encontra uma surpresa.

Ambos irmãos trocaram sorrisos maliciosos, e o mais velho seguiu para a praça de Akatsuka.

Osomatsu vestia seu usual moletom cinzento, já que o vermelho estava sujo. Parou perto da árvore de Natal e ficou observando os casais que se formavam por ali.

\- Por que logo esse lugar? Eu vou socar o Karamatsu.

\- Não faça isso, my brotr... – pigarreou – Não faça isso, Osomatsu.

O falsete pegou Osomatsu de surpresa, já fechava os punhos para socar seu irmão, mas ficou estático. Karamatsu vestia um belo vestido azul marinho de mangas três-quarto e um suave decote. E aquilo eram saltos e brincos azuis? Mas o batom e a peruca foram o que mais o deixou surpreso, pois o conjunto acabou ficando bonito. Sorriu sacanamente e apertou os seios falsos.

\- Pervertido! - Levou uma bolsada na cara.

\- OLHA QUEM FALA KARAMATSU! O que diabos tem nessa bolsa? Pedra?

\- Karako, repita comigo. – piscou. – A bela dama remexeu na bolsa deixando um pedaço de tijolo cair no chão, dando um sorriso confiante ao confuso Osomatsu. - Uma dama precisa se proteger.

\- Tá de brincadeira comigo, Merdamatsu!

\- Ka-ra-ko! – pigarreou novamente – Você disse que odeia não ter nada pra fazer, pensei em irmos num bar onde me apresento as vezes.

\- Eu vou pra casa. Okama!

\- Es-espera! - Karako pegou nas mãos de Osomatsu e colocou sobre seus seios – Eu passei no Dekapan e ele ainda tinha daquele remédio sabe, aquele que o Iyami usou.

O Matsuno mais velho que ainda segurava o par de seios ficou vermelho, coçou o nariz como habitualmente fazia e segurou as mãos da moça como os casais ali perto.

\- Você sabe que eu odeio não ter nada para fazer, não é?

\- Ah, o remédio dura só até meia noite.

\- Não tem problema hehe.

FIM

* * *

 **Notas do fim:** A Karako no epi 18 com aquele vestido é muito linda gente, só por isso deixei ela como menina mesmo. É uma pena que não vejo ninguém escrevendo com as garotasmatsu. Adoro gender-bender. Bom, é isso ae.

Pachinko – espécie de máquina caça-níquel

Aniki – irmão mais velho

Nii-san - irmão

Okama – modo pejorativo de se referir a um travesti ou gay.

Akatsuka – nome da cidade onde se passa a história de Osomatsu-san se me lembro bem. Se tiver errado, perdão pelo vacilo.


	2. Conto 2

Notas do cap: Segundo conto hohoho. Não diria que é uma continuação do conto anterior, mas poderia dizer que seria o que o Jushimatsu resolveu fazer haha!

Boa leitura! Que papai Noel elimine todos vocês 8D

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

 **Hou-hou-housomatsu! – by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Conto 2**

"A segunda coisa que mais odeio no Natal

São bolos natalinos

E não ter nada para fazer"

* * *

\- Entendeu Jushimatsu?

\- Sim! Ficar de olho no Ichimatsu-nii-san e não deixar ele ficar perto do viaduto.

\- E se ele insistir?

\- FINALIZAÇÃO! HUSTLE HUSTLE! MUSCLE MUSCLE!

\- Isso ae meu garoto!

O quinto Matsuno saiu sorridente a procura de sua vítima, procurou no telhado, no beco onde os gatos ficavam e nada de encontrar o Ichimatsu. Andava sem rumo pela cidade, apreciando a decoração natalina, não entendia muito bem porque seus irmãos odiavam tanto o Natal, já que naquela data podiam comer coisas gostosas e até ganhar presentes. Esse ano estava disposto até pegar o Papai Noel no pulo, para perguntar por que sempre deixava presente só pra ele debaixo da árvore e carvão para seus irmãos.

\- Christmas cake! Super promoção! Últimas unidades! Christmas cake!

\- Ah tem gatinhos nesse! Um por favor.

\- Feliz Natal, senhor!

O entardecer chegava e algumas luzes já eram acesas, Jushimatsu olhou pensativo para a caixinha de bolo que carregava. Resolveu passar perto do viaduto por vias das dúvidas e lá encontrou Ichimatsu encostado na grade de proteção aos pedestres.

\- Ichimatsu-nii-san! – gritou acenando com as mãos, chacoalhando o pacote de bolo.

\- Tcs, droga.

O quarto irmão fez menção de sair correndo, mas logo se viu arrastado pelo seu irmão hiperativo. Se debateu tentando se livrar, mas Jushimatsu continuava andando alegremente com seu sorriso enorme na cara, como se estivesse puxando um cachorro pela coleira.

\- Que droga, Jushimatsu, me solta! ME SOLTA!

\- Haha, Ichimatsu-nii-san, vamos comer bolo!

\- EU ODEIO BOLO! ME SOLTA!

Jushimatsu parou sua caminhada repentinamente, seu sorriso morreu e encarou o irmão.

\- Você odeia bolo? Mas tem gatinhos nele... – fez cara de pensativo.

\- Gatinhos?

Jushimatsu não respondeu, ficou no seu modo contemplativo, enquanto encarava a caixinha. O garoto sentiu a caixa ser retirada de suas mãos e ser arrastado para um banco ali perto. Quando a caixa com o bolo foi aberta, a única coisa realmente inteira eram os gatinhos feito de chocolate. Jushimatsu entristeceu novamente.

\- Desculpe, nii-san.

\- Ah, realmente tinha gatinhos.

Ichimatsu pegou um pedaço do bolo quebrado e colocou na boca de seu irmão, ficando satisfeito que o sorriso bobo e largo dele havia voltado. Mordeu um dos gatinhos, apreciando o sabor meio-amargo e colocou outro pedaço de bolo na boca de Jushimatsu.

\- Esse ano eu vou pegar o Papai Noel, Ichimatsu-nii-san!

\- Ah... Tente não mata-lo...

FIM

* * *

Notas de fim:

Christmas cake: bolo de natal no Japão geralmente é apreciado por casais na data. Só deixando essa curiosidade pra vcs cofcof.


	3. Conto 3

Notas do cap: Terceiro conto lalala. Não resisti a tentação de tentar escrever com as garotasmatsu!

Boa leitura! Que papai Noel elimine todos vocês 8D

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

 **Hou-hou-housomatsu! – by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Conto 3**

"A terceira coisa que mais odeio no Natal

São casais

Bolos natalinos

E não ter nada para fazer"

* * *

– Nyah-chan! Nyah-chan! UHULLLL!

Um homem de camisa xadrez gritava ensandecido no meio de uma pequena plateia. Ele não se importava de ser o mais velho no meio daquelas pessoas, de certo modo se orgulhava de ser o mais magro entre elas.

Havia valido a pena guardar dinheiro e vender algumas de suas figures para comprar o ingresso. Sabia que idols como a Nyah eram como estrelas fugazes, logo desapareciam, geralmente no ápice de suas habilidades, queria, portanto, guardar mais uma bela lembrança dela e de seus shows. Claro que ser véspera de Natal, estar solteiro e sem canto para ir não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

Logo o intervalo do show chegou, Nyah voltaria apenas no final da noite para encerrar o evento. Choromatsu aproveitou para comprar algo para beber.

– Hihihi, preferem ChibixDayo ou DayoxChibi? A verdade que o OTP é DekaxDayo.

Choromatsu quase engasgou com a cerveja que bebia ao ouvir a fala feminina perto do bar, como uma garota falava em voz alta daquele jeito de BL? Procurou com os olhos de onde vinha tamanha sandice. Foi então que avistou, uma típica megane. Aparentemente fofa e inofensiva. Ela estava rodeada por algumas garotas tão peculiares quanto ela. Viu a cara de desgosto do grupo quando ouviram sobre as preferências da garota.

– Choroko pare com esses delírios pervertidos... Eu tô tentando beber aqui. Se não fosse tudo de graça por conta da Nyah nem viria, então não estrague o gosto do meu saquê.

– Hunf, Osoko mal comida...

– Eh?!

As duas mulheres começaram uma acalorada discussão. Choromatsu achou aquilo tão bizarro que decidiu se afastar da pequena multidão que observava a discussão e ir beber tranquilo num canto.

A virada finalmente acontecera e o homem continuava a beber cerveja aos goles, para ele as outras apresentações não eram muito interessantes. Viu alguns casais se formarem perto do palco e choramingou pelo efeito do álcool não ser gentil com ele também.

– Casais pff... E daí que é Natal! Ah os pelos do meu cu tão pegando fogo!*

– Garotos 2d são melhores, muito melhores, delírios pervertidos meu rabo, suas encalhadas...

Choromatsu virou seu copo de bebida e olhou pro lado, a garota de óculos estava sentada ao seu lado e parecia tão bêbada quanto ele.

– Garotos 2d não transam... – o homem se surpreendeu quando o pensamento saiu em voz alta.

– Nem otakus!

Se encararam em tom de desafio. Viraram mais um copo de cerveja e desviaram o olhar cada um para um lado como crianças emburradas.

– Malditos casaizinhos... Hei quando a Nyah-chan volta pro palco? – Choromatsu berrou para o garçom.

– Ela não volta. – a garota respondeu casualmente. – Tá passando mal. Você não ouviu o aviso no palco?

– O que? Eu quero meu dinheiro de volta! Eu não paguei pra ficar aqui vendo esse povo se agarrando... Nyah-chaaannn!

– É! Morte aos casais!

– É! Hum? É?

– Choroko! Aí está você. Não aguenta uns copinhos.

– Me solta Todoko... Eu e esse otaku estamos planejando mortes, não atrapalhe...

O garçom limpava alguns copos pacientemente, enquanto pensava o trabalho que ia dar limpar a bagunça que se iniciava no palco. Mas admitia, era interessante ver a mulher de óculos arremessar loucamente o pobre homem de camisa xadrez como um bastão de beisebol contra as pessoas.

FIM

* * *

Notas de fim: Trivia: A autora que vos fala acha muito fofo DekaxDayo.

*Sobre essa fala: revejam o epi 2 pra lembrar do Choro bêbado haha!

OTP – one true pair. – O famoso casal perfeito. Admito que essa pra mim era nova até pouco tempo atrás, coloquei pq né, vai que não conhecem ainda. Afinal o mundão das fanfics anda tão cheio de siglas ultimamente...

Tipica megane – personagem que usa óculos.


	4. Conto 4

Notas do cap: Quarto conto que foi difícil de pensar. Eu super queria um KaraxTotty aqui, mas resolvi me conter e acabou saindo esse AtsuxTotty.

Boa leitura! Que papai Noel elimine todos vocês 8D

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

 **Hou-hou-housomatsu! – by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Conto 4**

"A quarta coisa que mais odeio no Natal

São encontros

Casais

Bolos natalinos

E não ter nada para fazer"

* * *

\- Não esquece hein, Totty! Para o dia 24.

\- Não se preocupe Aida-chan!

Desligou o telefone irritado, sabia bem que a garota só queria sua presença no goukon por causa de Atsushi e seu carro. Não sabia por que ela não ligava logo direto para ele, malditas mulheres e suas frescuras.

\- E ela ainda quer que eu reserve o karaokê! Na véspera já deve estar tudo lotado, senão fosse por aquele rostinho...

O caçula dos Matsuno colocou seu chapéu favorito, tirou o celular do carregador e partiu para o centro da cidade, na ínfima esperança de conseguir reservar alguma sala de karaokê para o goukon. Se ao menos ela tivesse avisado com mais de um dia de antecedência, pensou. O dedo deslizava pela tela do celular, enquanto andava pela rua procurando o número de Atsushi, quando esbarrou com tudo em alguém indo parar no chão.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Ai, sim, me desculpe, estava distraído... – pegou na mão que lhe era estendida – Ah, Atsushi! Já ia te ligar.

\- Você devia parar com isso, um dia ainda vai ser atropelado.

\- Hehe. Ah! Está ocupado, eu tava indo atrás de um karaokê para o goukon de vésperaaaa! Yay!

\- Ah eu odeio esses encontros... São aquelas meninas de novo? Você podia pelo menos arranjar gente nova, Totty.

\- Ah qual é Atsu-chan! Quebra esse galho vai?

\- Você ainda nem me pagou a lavagem do carro do último, Todomatsu. O que você bebeu pra vomitar daquele jeito?

\- He he, então – o barulho de mensagem nova distraiu - você vai né?

\- Já disse que odeio esses encontros.

\- Começa as nove!

O caçula dos Matsuno gritou enquanto saía correndo, deixando o homem com cara de tacho no meio da rua. Atsushi afrouxou a gravata, pensando que era estranho como aquele homem conseguia ser manhoso.

A véspera finalmente chegara e Todomatsu digitava furiosamente no celular em frente a sua casa.

[21:00]Totty: onde vc tah?

[21:01] Carona-men: voltando pra ksa.

[21:02]Totty: Ah para! Vc disse q ia me dah carona Atsushi!

[21:02]Carona-men: naum eu disse q odeio esses encotnros.

[21:02]Carona-men: encontros*

[21:03]Totty: Pelo menos me da carona vai. o metro essa hora eh um inferno. Naum me faca manda áudio :evil:

[21:04]Carona-men: vc jah tah atrasado mesmo.

[21:05]Totty: | Audio 1:00m

Atsushi passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, ainda não entendia porque sempre caía na conversa mole de Todomatsu. Jogou o celular no banco do carona e voltou a dirigir, seguindo para casa dos Matsuno. Ao chegar no lugar não conseguiu deixar de rir ao avistar o papai Noel rosa que acenava para ele.

\- Eu sabia que não ia me abandonar. E pare de rir, eu estou fofo. Aqui, um chapéu de papai Noel para você, Atsu-chan. Feliz Natal!

Mal teve tempo para processar o capuz sendo colocado na sua cabeça, piscou os olhos com o flash da selfie tirada dos dois. A legenda da foto #partiugoukon o fez suspirar.

\- Vamos, essa cara emburrada vai espantar as garotas.

\- Eu já disse que odeio esses encontros.

\- Mas adora saquê!

Talvez fosse o sorriso doce que Todomatsu lhe direcionou, ou o cheiro de baunilha que ele emanava, até mesmo a roupa cor de rosa, aquela cor que sempre lhe caía tão bem, não sabia bem dizer, que lhe impulsionou a beija-lo. Foi breve e doce, pois parecia que o Matsuno havia comido alguma balinha de morango.

\- Feliz Natal, Totty. – apontou um pequeno galho de azevinho* pendurado no retrovisor do carro.

\- Aposto que usa essa com todas. – Totty ligeiramente corado respondeu enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

\- Claro, claro. Anote essa pra quando tiver um carro – sorriu sacana – Eu só vou te deixar lá, já vou avisando.

\- Nãoooo! Assim as meninas vão embora.

\- Eu já disse, eu odeio esses encontros.

 **Fim.**

* * *

Notas de fim: Originalmente eu ia fazer uma KaraxTotty, porque encontros (goukon) são a cara do Totty, mas sei lá porque resolvi mudar. Acho que foi culpa de uma fanart bem bonitinha que vi por ae lalala.

Galho de azevinho – não sei se já repararam, mas em alguns filmes americanos, as pessoas beijam debaixo de uma plantinha, dizem que beijar alguém debaixo dela traz sorte no amor hohoho.

Aida – garota que trabalha com o Todomatsu no café Sutaba no epi 7 pra quem não lembra.


	5. Conto 5

Notas do cap: Quinto conto que, gostaria de relembrar vcs, tem o tópico tirado do epi 11, afinal eu queria ser ela na parte que saem voando. (mentira, eu queria ser ela na cena com o Jushi).

Ainda estou tentando me recuperar de tanto rir de uma certa fanfic de Yuri on Carrefour, então desculpe o capítulo fraco.

Boa leitura! Que papai Noel elimine todos vocês 8D

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

 **Hou-hou-housomatsu! – by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Conto 5**

"A quinta coisa que mais odeio no Natal

São love hotel

Encontros

Casais

Bolos Natalinos

E não ter nada para fazer"

* * *

\- Qualé Totoko-chan? Eu sei que você não tem planos! Hein, vamos, eu te levo num love hotel especial.

\- Você também não tem. E eu odeio love hotel baratos, seu NEET. Shô shô – abanou com a mão como se espantasse um cachorro de rua. – Me deixa em paz Osomatsu. Todo ano vocês vêm aqui em casa, não cansam não? - e dizendo isso a mulher fechou a porta com a delicadeza de um elefante.

Totoko Yowai era o tipo de garota que não cedia, adorava ser o centro das atenções, mas tinha que ser do seu jeito, como e quando queria. Resolveu espiar no celular novamente a classificação de popularidade de sua rival Nyah, logo o pobre aparelho espatifava na parede.

\- Aquele otaku idiota, não presta nem pra ser agente! Hunf! E daí que é um show especial de Natal. Aposto que não vai dar ninguém.

Mas já diria a sabedoria popular, a curiosidade matou o gato, e em plena véspera de Natal, Totoko se esgueirava pelas ruas de Akatsuki. Claro que ela ignorava os olhares assustados para sua figura de sobretudo, óculos escuros e cara visivelmente assassina.

\- Aquele ali é o Osomatsu na árvore da praça? Não, não pode ser.

E ignorando a realidade, a garota seguiu para onde seria o show da sua rival.

\- Ingresso por favor. – o segurança pediu.

\- Ah, a Nyah é minha amiga, sou VIP, pode olhar na lista e...

\- PARA DE FURAR A FILA MOCRÉIA! – gritaram.

\- SUA MÃE SEU VAGA... Ei! Ei! Me solta seu armário ambulante!

\- Sem ingresso não entra. Dê licença.

Os xingamentos que se seguiram deixaram algumas pessoas vermelhas na pequena fila que se formava, risadas foram ouvidas quando a garota foi literalmente jogada longe. Totoko deu um olhar assassino para o segurança da porta e foi ignorada solenemente. Ela podia jurar que tinha visto uma camisa xadrez familiar, mas resolveu juntar o restinho de dignidade que lhe sobrava para voltar para casa, e quem sabe, voltar com um bastão de beisebol até ali.

Novamente passou pela praça e viu Osomatsu no mesmo lugar de antes.

\- Oh talvez um pequeno ato de caridade...

Ajustou o sobretudo e ficou estática no lugar, Osomatsu conversava com uma mulher, e surpreendentemente bonita.

\- Aquele NEET... Eu jurava que estava sem dinheiro e fica aí pagando acompanhante. E que mau gosto, essa tem as sobrancelhas grossas demais.

Uma luzinha de inveja acendeu fraquinha dentro de si e resolveu seguir o casal de longe para ver onde iam. Mal percebeu que estavam na área dos love hotel, mordeu a manga do sobretudo quando viu entrarem em um de tema aquático.

\- Quando é pra mim convidar sempre são os baratinhos, não é seu Losermatsu!

A luzinha fraca de repente brilhou como os pisca-pisca de Natal. Um inocente casal escolhia um quarto com tema dos Piratas do Caribe. Mal entraram no quarto, escutaram batidas na porta.

\- Serviço de quarto. – uma voz doce soou.

\- Ué, estava incluído no pacote?

\- To-toko-chan!

\- Osomatsu. Eu já disse que odeio love hotel baratinhos, olha só – um abajur foi arremessado – tudo quebra com facilidade.

Os gritos femininos soaram pelo hotel, o gerente que lixava a unha, pensava que o devia desativar o quarto de S&M se continuasse todo aquele barulho.

 **Fim.**

* * *

Notas de fim: eu fiz uma pequena pesquisa sobre love hotel no Japão e cheguei a conclusão que um dia quero visitar o temático de Titanic cofcof.  
E cara, esses contos parecem que tem vida própria tem hora, eu penso uma coisa inicial e quando termino sai coisas fora do meu controle.

Eu sei que vcs pensaram besteira quando leram love hotel lá em cima, hein, hein :P


	6. Conto 6

**Notas do cap** : Ainda fico por entender essa dinâmica de troca de presentes no Natal japonês. Digo, quando não é entre casais sabe, mas enfim. A música cantada no começo do conto é a versão japonesa de Last Christmas do Wham, pela banda EXILE (que segundo a Wiki tem fucking 19 membros e eu fiquei com cara de =O) Deixarei link da música no final caso queriam ouvir.

Garotasmatsu de novo porque sim (duckface)

Boa leitura! Que papai Noel elimine todos vocês 8D

Notas de vocabulário no fim.

* * *

 **Hou-hou-housomatsu! – by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Conto 6**

"A sexta coisa que mais odeio no Natal

É troca de presentes

Love hotel

Encontros

Casais

Bolos Natalinos

E não ter nada para fazer"

* * *

"Last Christmas ima wa mada omoide ni nante deki nai yo  
Demo ai wa mou koko ni wa inai this year"

A voz estridente cantava empolgada no karaokê, uma loira bêbada acompanhava mais empolgada ainda.

"Last Christmas futari nara negai wa kanau to shinjiteta  
Mada koerarenai kimi wa imademo special  
Oh… oh, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

\- Meus ouvidos... Osoko dá um jeito nisso! Antes que a Karako e a Jushiko estourem as caixas de som!

\- Hunf vai você Todoko.

\- Hihihi – risadinhas suspeitas vinham de uma garota de óculos que mexia no celular sem cerimônias.

\- E lá vem os delírios pervertidos...

\- Cala boca Ichiko! Eu só to jogando. É um evento especial no jogo, quem entregar mais presentes pro husbando hoje ganha card especial.

\- Tcs, trocar presentes... até em jogo isso? – Osoko resmungou virando em um só gole o copo de cerveja que segurava - Já não basta ter que gastar dinheiro com oseibo*.

\- Falando nisso quando vamos trocar os presentes? O show da Nyah-chan é hoje, não é? – Ichiko perguntou enquanto puxava o microfone da mão de Jushiko.

\- EH?! Hoje não seria só um bonenkai*?

\- Osoko mão de vaca...

\- Mão de vaca!

\- Mão de vaca!

\- Vaca!

\- Mão de vaca!

\- Ei quem disso isso? – Todas desviaram o olhar. Osoko tomou o microfone da mão de Ichiko - E eu não vou gastar meu dinheiro com vocês pra ficarem reclamando depois.

\- Né, né, Osoko vai cantar o quê? – uma loira hiperativa perguntou.

\- Coloca "Christmas Eve" do Yamashita Tatsuro.

\- Haha essa Osoko sempre tão romântica. – Todoko abriu espaço na pequena mesa do karaokê e colocou alguns pacotes em cima para tirar algumas fotos. – Enquanto a Osoko canta vamos trocando os presentes de mão em mão, quando ela terminar, fica com o que parar na mão.

As mulheres fizeram um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e começaram. Elas não sabiam dizer se as lágrimas de Osoko eram de frustração ou da bebida, só torciam para acabar logo a canção antes que seus ouvidos sangrassem. Terminado o troca troca, resolveram abrir ao mesmo tempo os pacotes.

\- Ah fiquei com o da Ichiko. Que medo de abrir... – Choroko resmungou. – Por que preto?

O sorriso sinistro que recebeu em resposta a deu calafrios.

\- Desculpe a demora, trouxe os pedidos... A-aproveitem a refeição.

Do mesmo modo súbito que abriu a porta, o pobre garçom a fechou, visivelmente constrangido. Era a primeira vez que via em troca de presentes, variados dildos coloridos.

Fim.

* * *

 **Notas de fim:** E também fico por entender como Last Christmas do Wham ficou como algo romântico, considerando que é uma música de dor de cotovelo haha. Já a versão japonesa eu não sei a tradução, então talvez seja mais feliz né? (E depois descobri que não).

E sabe que só reassistindo as cenas das garotasmatsu que reparei que elas são empregadas haha!

Last Christmas – EXILE - watch?v=9lJ_JNewpZM

Uma versão da música com apenas alguns dos membros, que achei fofa, e cômica ao mesmo tempo com a cara da plateia aos 53s /jYW3u214xmw

Christmas Eve – Yamashita Tatsuro /x8CgehqveLI

*oseibo – presente de fim de ano, mais usado (troca de presentes) no meio empresarial, maiores informações aqui . /Oseibo

*bonenkai – aquelas famosas festinhas que fazemos pra beber e esquecer da vida. wiki/Bonenkai


	7. Conto 7

Notas do cap: E com esse conto postado hoje ficamos na contagem certa pro de número 12 cair no Natal. Originalmente eu pensei em fazer uma paródia do conto O pinheirinho, de Hans Christian, já que no epi 11 o Iyami faz paródia da Pequena Vendedora de Fósforos do mesmo autor. Mas considerando que se eu não me segurar vira drama, mudei para outra coisa.

Boa leitura! Que papai Noel elimine todos vocês 8D

Italico - flashback

* * *

 **Hou-hou-housomatsu! – by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Conto 7**

"A sétima coisa que mais odeio no Natal

É morrer no frio

Troca de presentes

Love hotel

Encontros

Casais

Bolos Natalinos

E não ter nada para fazer"

* * *

Ichimatsu acordou meio atordoado, tudo que lembrava era de um enorme clarão no beco dos gatos, um deles correndo e barulho de buzina. Sentiu um formigamento incômodo na mão, uma sensação de frio terrível tomou conta de si e quis correr, mas sentiu o corpo cair na neve de dezembro, como se não obedecesse ao seu comando.

\- Miau! Miau... miiaaaaaaaau mi...

Seu coração palpitou, gatinhos miando sempre derretiam seu coração, principalmente quando miavam rouco e fraco daquele jeito. Procurou de onde vinha o som, tentou andar novamente, dessa vez com mais sucesso.

\- Miau!

Novamente o miado, a neve fria incomodava tanto que não conseguia pensar. Logo sentiu um abraço quente e se assustou.

\- Hey, my little cat! Tudo bem? Ai!

Ichimatsu mordeu automaticamente ao ouvir aquela voz, caiu no chão e se deu conta das pequenas patinhas cinzentas a sua frente, o pânico tomou conta de si ao perceber que os miados saiam de sua boca. Tentou fugir, mas novamente suas patas perderam a força.

\- Ei, ei, calma aí gatinho, você não parece bem, tão magrinho, vamos ali no Chibita comer!

Se debatia dentro da jaqueta escura de Karamatsu, logo o cansaço venceu e ficou quieto apreciando o calor que o corpo de seu irmão emanava, era bem melhor que o frio da neve, definitivamente. Sentiu o cheiro gostoso da barraca de oden, cheirou um pedaço que ganhara, comeu com pouca vontade e novamente se aninhara debaixo da jaqueta de Karamatsu. Logo o sono venceu e adormeceu.

 _\- Ei amiguinhos, hora da sardinha. Isso, isso, comam tudo. Ei novato, não precisa fugir pra rua, vem cá!_

 _Ichimatsu correu atrás de um dos gatos do beco, gostava de fazer amigos novos, a felicidade foi tanta que esqueceu do trânsito movimentado da época de Natal. O gato cinzento seria atropelado na certa, sem pensar correu para pega-lo e tudo que pode fazer foi escutar a buzina do caminhão se aproximando. Fechou os olhos esperando o baque e perdeu a consciência por sabe se lá quanto tempo. Enquanto estava desacordado sonhou com um gato cinza falante, as palavras beijo, agradecimento, nova chance eram sussurradas repetidas vezes. Logo um frio intenso tomou conta de si. E ele odiava o frio, não pensou que morreria assim._

\- Deu pra criar gato agora, Karamatsu?

\- Não Chibita, mas ele tava miando tão dolorido, parecia uma donzela em perigo. E amanhã é Natal, nada como um ato de caridade.

\- Você sabe que ele é macho né, idiota?

Karamatsu ajustou os óculos sem graça, afirmando com a cabeça que sabia. Ele fez um pequeno cafuné na cabeça do gatinho que dormia no banco ao lado do seu, pensando que ele lhe lembrava alguém importante. Talvez não fosse tão importante assim, já que por mais que se esforçasse o rosto lhe fugia da memória, mas pensar nisso lhe dava uma dor desconhecida no peito.

\- Tá infartando por acaso?

\- Ahm? Ah não, não. Só uma coceira debaixo da camiseta, deve ser pelo do bichano.

\- Por que não foi no goukon com seus irmãos?

\- Tinha goukon? – Chibita fez cara de pena – Ah é, tinha goukon. Mas veja bem, meu caminho foi desviado por esse pobre gatinho. Ei Chibita, o que é essa plantinha pendurada?

\- Galho de azevinho, seu idiota. Um casal que passou mais cedo na barraca colou aí.

\- Ah, aquela do beijo nos filmes?

\- Beijo?

\- É, você sabe, dizem que quem tiver debaixo dela tem que beijar pra não ter azar no amor.

\- É?– Chibita olhou desconfiado para o homem a sua frente. – Pra seu azar, não tem ninguém debaixo do galho com você. Eu estou do lado de cá da barraca, he.

\- Ah, no problem. Eu tenho o my little cat aqui. – sorriu sapeca.

\- Ei! Eu te disse que ele é...

Karamatsu ergueu o felino do banco e deu um delicado beijo no focinho. Uma luz estranha emanou do corpo do gato, cegando momentaneamente os dois homens.

\- Macho...

\- Eu vou te matar Merdamatsu!

 **Fim.**

* * *

Notas de fim: Um plot bem clichezinho, mas que adorei escrever, afinal KaraxIchi é amor. Mas um dia ainda quero escrever um KaraxBita. Azevinho salvando vidas gente!


	8. Conto 8

Notas do cap: Então gente, hihihi, HIHIHIHI *vai pro cantinho trocar ideias com a Choroko* Enjoy!

Que papai Noel elimine todos vocês 8D

* * *

 **Hou-hou-housomatsu! – by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Conto 8**

"A oitava coisa que mais odeio no Natal

É não ter namorada

Morrer no frio

Troca de presentes

Love hotel

Encontros

Casais

Bolos Natalinos

E não ter nada para fazer"

* * *

Karamatsu sentia-se como um bolo de Natal*, daqueles que nem com oitenta por cento de desconto alguém compraria. Chutou uma pedra no caminho, enquanto andava, e foi acertado de volta já que ela quicou na parede. Aquilo só o fazia pensar que a vida concordava com seus pensamentos.

Tudo bem que não entendiam seu estilo cool, mas nem por isso seus irmãos precisavam ignora-lo, mais do que já faziam, e o deixarem de fora do goukon na véspera de Natal. Odiava tanto quanto eles não ter uma namorada e oportunidades como aquelas eram raras. Ficara tão triste que passou a noite toda bebendo na barraca de oden, bebeu até dormir, tendo sonhos estranhos com um de seus irmãozinhos virando gato. Acordara no outro dia no apartamento de Chibita e foi embora de fininho antes que o dono acordasse para lhe dar algum sermão.

Depois de passar a mão no local dolorido onde a pedra o acertara, pensou que seria muita ingratidão sair sem falar nada. Comprou um dos bolos em oferta no caminho, pensando se ainda seria tarde demais para tomarem café da manhã.

Enquanto o Matsuno refazia seu caminho, Chibita finalmente acordara. Viu o futon vazio que Karamatsu dormiu e resolveu guardar.

\- Aquele folgado, podia ao menos ter arrumado as coisas antes de ir embora.

Ao abrir a porta do armário uma caixa quase caiu em sua cabeça, desviou por pouco, mas acabou desequilibrando por causa do futon em sua mão e deu de cara no chão.

\- Ai... Mais que diabos... Ah, as roupas de lolita daquela festa com o Iyami. Pensei que tinha jogado fora...

O baixinho deixou o futon de lado e foi inspecionar o conteúdo da caixa: peruca, sapatos, meias e um conjunto de roupas bem fofo. Acariciando a cabeleira marrom lembrou porque não havia desfeito da fantasia, aquele dia tinha conseguido uma boa grana dando uma de acompanhante na festa.

\- Ah droga, ontem seria um bom dia pra colocar isso, um monte de virgens pagariam bem para ter uma namorada de aluguel no Natal hehe. Será que ainda me serve?

Chibita se arrumou animado, a roupa ainda lhe caía bem. Soltou os elásticos que faziam rabinho na peruca e pensou que o cabelo solto não tinha tanta graça. Estava tão distraído que quase morreu de susto ao escutar a porta do apartamento ser aberta bruscamente.

\- Chibita! Feliz Natal! Ahm?! Desculpe senhorita... Acho que entrei no apartamento errado.

\- Idiota... – pigarreou e sorriu diabólico ao ver a confusão de Karamatsu – Não entrou não, o Chibita saiu para comprar ingredientes. Muito prazer, sou a irmãzinha dele.

Ficaram se encarando alguns segundos, Karamatsu sorriu de forma estranha, Chibita já se preparava para dizer que era uma piada.

\- Oh, a little sister do Chibita – Karamatsu ajustou os óculos e se ajoelhou, cumprimentando a pequena dama com um beijo nas mãos. – Muito prazer, Karamatsu Matsuno. Sou amigo do Chibita.

\- Hihihi, um amigo do maninho. – dolorido pensou, agora entendia porque Karamatsu era solteiro.

\- Eu trouxe um bolo, mesmo sendo dia 25, gostaria de comer, Senhorita?

\- Chibi... Chibimi!

\- Oh sim, Chibimi, que nome tão delicado quanto a dona! Mas me diga, acho que já nos vimos antes.

Karamatsu arrumava a pequena mesa com o bolo e um chá que arranjou na cozinha, Chibita apertou as mãos, pensando o quão insuportável Karamatsu era apaixonado.

\- Ah não, eu acho que não, deve ser porque me pareço muito com meu maninho. Mas eu dispenso o bolo, dizem que dá azar para mulheres solteiras, então se puder voltar mais tarde...

\- Solteira! – Karamatsu quase chorou de felicidade – Oh sim, que indelicadeza minha com o coração de uma dama, não podemos duvidar das superstições da vida. Então, my darling, quando quer que eu retorne?

Nunca, pensou Chibita, quase se estapeou ao falar em voltar, agora entendia porque os irmãos Matsuno tinham deixado Karamatsu para trás, ele era grudento demais. Em seus segundos de hesitação sentiu sua mão ser beijada novamente.

\- Tem certeza que não nos vimos antes? Numa festa de acompanhantes talvez?

\- Na-não!

Chibita assustado puxou sua mão bruscamente, ao dar alguns passos para trás, para se afastar de Karamatsu, acabou tropeçando. Ia cair, mas foi amparado por ele, que envolveu sua cintura com um dos braços. O mesmo não se pode dizer da peruca que parou no chão.

Se encararam, Karamatsu sorriu estranho novamente e ajustou os óculos.

\- My darling Chibimi, parece que você tem problemas capilares, mas eu não me importo. Todo tipo de beleza me atrai.

Logo risadas invadiram o apartamento e o Matsuno ajudou o baixinho a se sentar, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

\- Idiota. – Chibita corou – Desde quando percebeu?

\- Você não tem irmã.

As bochechas de Chibita coraram ainda mais, cortou um pedaço do bolo e mordeu com vontade. Logo sentiu a peruca ser colocada em sua cabeça novamente.

\- Né, Chibimi, quer dar uma volta?

\- Eu cobro caro, sabia?

\- Quanto sai pra pregar uma peça em cinco demônios?

\- Ah pra isso eu faço um desconto especial hehe.

 **Fim.**

* * *

Notas de fim: Então parece que o dia do KaraxBita fluffly chegou. O Karamatsu enganou todas vocês que eu sei hehe. *coça o nariz*

*No Japão, o costume de saborear o **Kurisumasu Keki** é na véspera de Natal, ou seja, no dia 24 de dezembro. Depois dessa data, as vendas caem drasticamente e os bolos que sobrarem nas prateleiras são colocados à preço de banana, pois essa é a única forma de vendê-los. Por causa disso, surgiu uma piadinha bem machista por sinal, relacionando os bolos com as mulheres solteiras com mais de 25 anos. (Fonte: kurisumasu-keki-os-tradicionais-bolos-de-natal/)


	9. Conto 9

Notas do cap: Eu não tava inspirada com o tema de hoje, então desculpe o tom tão fora dos anteriores.

* * *

 **Hou-hou-housomatsu! – by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Conto 9**

"A nona coisa que mais odeio no Natal

É não ter dinheiro

Não ter namorada

Morrer no frio

Troca de presentes

Love hotel

Encontros

Casais

Bolos Natalinos

E não ter nada para fazer"

* * *

Caminhava a passos arrastados pela rua, sua aura negra destoando do clima natalino por onde passava. As luzes piscantes, as risadas, os casais, tudo ali ao redor incomodava. Odiava não ter dinheiro, porque lá no fundinho achava que se tivesse, talvez conseguisse fazer parte daquilo tudo. Ao contrário de seus irmãos a sorte sempre lhe errava em cem por cento das vezes, nunca ganhava nas apostas de corrida de cavalos ou no pachinko. É, o seu apelido de fato lhe resumia, Trevasmatsu era só escuridão por dentro e por fora.

\- Talvez me falte ambição... – resmungou enquanto se encaminhava para o viaduto – O Osomatsu sempre joga como se fosse ganhar...

Ichimatsu remexeu as mãos nos bolsos, sentia frio, mas as luvas sempre atrapalhavam quando achava algum gato então achou melhor sair sem elas.

\- Até o Merdamatsu tem mais confiança que eu. – franziu o cenho desgostoso ao lembrar do segundo irmão.

As pessoas andavam depressa pela rua, vendedores berravam anúncios de produtos e ofertas e tudo que Ichimatsu queria era chegar logo ao viaduto. Queria ao menos se divertir com a desgraça alheia.

\- Ou um pouco mais de raciocínio feito o Choromatsu, talvez assim acertasse alguma coisa, é... – falou consigo mesmo enquanto remexia os dedos gelados.

Finalmente o quarto Matsuno chegara no viaduto, para sua decepção não havia mais neve do dia anterior pelo chão. Seus planos de jogar bolas de neve nas pessoas de cima do viaduto destruídos. Novamente pensou que a sorte lhe odiava até que viu algo brilhante no chão, uma moeda de 500 ienes. Assim que a pegou escutou seu nome ser gritado de forma familiar.

\- Ah... Um pouco de positivismo talvez, não é, Jushimatsu?

Fim.

* * *

Notas de fim: E o Natal tá chegando hein...


	10. Conto 10

Notas do cap: Escrevendo sobre o tópico de hoje, fiquei pensando que sempre fico na dúvida se a Totoko é mais velha ou não que os sêxtuplos, já que em Osomatsu-kun parece.

Que papai Noel elimine todos vocês 8D

* * *

 **Hou-hou-housomatsu! – by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Conto 10**

"A décima coisa que mais odeio no Natal

É levar fora da Totoko

Não ter dinheiro

Não ter namorada

Morrer no frio

Troca de presentes

Love hotel

Encontros

Casais

Bolos Natalinos

E não ter nada para fazer"

* * *

Aquela era uma brincadeira interna de anos entre eles, não sabia se era culpa da infância para adorarem tanto aquela moça, mas Totoko-chan sempre seria a Totoko-chan, musa adorada dos irmãos Matsuno, que sempre receberia a visita deles todo Natal. Odiavam levar fora dela, mas odiavam muito mais não vê-la.

\- Por favor, saia conosco! – imploravam ajoelhados.

\- Por favor, vão embora! – ela pedia também ajoelhada.

\- Por favor, saia conosco! – insistiam.

\- Por favor, vão embora! – ela era irredutível.

\- Sai com a gente! – gritaram desesperados.

\- Deem o fora! – ela berrou com todas as forças.

Ambos cansados ficaram em silêncio se encarando. Totoko já ia levantar para abrir a porta para expulsá-los como sempre fazia, mas ficou curiosa ao ver alguns pacotes nas mãos dos gêmeos.

\- Ei Totoko-chan, por que tá vestida de mamãe Noel? – Choromatsu perguntou.

\- Não é da sua conta. Agora vão embora.

Osomatsu podia jurar que vira o rosto da garota corado. Todo ano a visitavam e, mesmo sob protestos, ela sempre os recebia. Mas era a primeira vez que estava vestida festivamente.

\- Haha, a Totoko-chan está com pressa! – Jushimatsu falava hiperativo como sempre, pegando seu presente e colocando nas mãos da garota. – Feliz Natal!

\- Oh droga Jushimatsu-nii-san não era para entregar ainda. – Todomatsu resmungou enquanto mexia no celular – Totoko-chan! Fotos sim? Sim?

O resto dos irmãos também colocaram seus presentes no colo da moça, que ficara sem reação por instantes. Totty e os irmãos já se posicionavam para tirar a foto, quando Totoko levantou e sorriu para eles.

\- Obrigada pelos presentes, mas – abriu a porta com tudo e empurrou os gêmeos para fora com violência – EU DISSE PARA IREM EMBORA!

\- TOTOKO-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!

Os choramingos ainda eram ouvidos, mas a garota ignorou, fazendo careta ao olhar dentro dos pacotes.

\- NEETs tcs... Nem uma perolazinha. – o celular tocou – Alô? Ah Magnata do Petróleo! Sim, eu adoraria sair hoje.

FIM

* * *

Notas de fim: E mais um ano levando pé na bunda, pobres Matsuno xD. Mais dois contos e acaba, que triste não.


	11. Conto 11

**Notas do cap** : Ah, eles mereciam uma continuação, eu sei que mereciam. Mas, não deu, culpem o Natal que não me deixa em paz.

Que papai Noel elimine todos vocês 8D

Resposta de review no fim da fic!

* * *

 **Hou-hou-housomatsu! – by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Conto 11**

"A décima primeira coisa que mais odeio no Natal

É não tirar foto

Levar fora da Totoko

Não ter dinheiro

Não ter namorada

Morrer no frio

Troca de presentes

Love hotel

Encontros

Casais

Bolos Natalinos

E não ter nada para fazer"

* * *

Não precisava ser um momento festivo, bastava algo chamar a atenção de seus olhos para que dedos ágeis dessem o click, aumentando a galeria de fotos no celular. Mas naquela noite o aparelho ficara a maior parte do tempo quieto, vez o outra, os olhos o procuravam na esperança de ver algum sinal de mensagem nova, mas nada.

Todomatsu estava entediado, um Matsuno entediado era perigoso, principalmente em uma véspera de Natal. Sem a presença de Atsushi tudo parecia bem sem graça no goukon, e só quando deu meia-noite que ele havia percebido isso. O gosto de saquê cada vez mais enjoativo.

\- Né Totty! Sua vez de cantar!

\- Ah eu passo a vez haha, que tal fazermos algo mais interessante? – olhou para os outros participantes do goukon – Topam?

Todos se entreolharam, o sorriso sapeca de Todomatsu junto com aquela roupa rosa de papai Noel não convencia muito, mas o álcool sempre ajuda o espírito natalino. Fizeram um brinde, enquanto viam o Matsuno pendurar algo na iluminação da sala de karaokê.

\- A regra é simples! Quem tiver debaixo do galho TEM que beijar! Ou vai ficar solteiro pa-ra-sem-pre!

\- Nãããããooo! – as garotas gritaram em falso horror.

\- Quem precisa de carro, he. – Todomatsu resmungou para si mesmo.

A mesa ao centro era baixa, alguns se ajoelhavam sobre ela para beijar a pessoa do outro lado. O sêxtuplo tirava algumas fotos, odiava não tirar fotos, mas naquele momento só queria ter provas para ser usadas depois, seu lado perverso sempre falava mais alto. Os minutos passando e o álcool no sangue aumentava para a maioria dali, logo o beijo era prenda paga a quem desafinasse muito na canção.

Todomatsu se distraía, deslizando os dedos pela tela, escolhendo mais algumas fotos para postar, riu ao ver a foto de Aida e Sachiko se beijando, aquela certamente seria uma boa foto para ganhar favores. Logo percebeu a pequena comoção na porta da sala que estavam, as garotas puxavam Atsushi para debaixo do galho de azevinho e selinhos eram trocados. Sorriu e se ajoelhou sobre a mesinha.

\- Pensei que só ia me deixar aqui. – falou baixo puxando o distraído Atsushi pela gravata, deu um rápido selinho no homem, o que arrancou algumas palmas.

\- Não posso deixar você fazer propaganda enganosa. – Atsushi respondeu também baixo, ajustando a gravata que havia saído do lugar.

\- He, sei. – Todomatsu sorriu ao lembrar da tag na foto feita no carro. – Ei, cadê a touca de papai Noel?

\- Ah, droga, esqueci dentro do carro.

\- Então vamos buscar!

E nisso o homem engravatado saiu, sendo puxado pela mão, por um animado papai Noel cor de rosa.

\- É pra voltar Totty! A conta não se paga sozinha. – Aida gritou no microfone.

\- Tá, tá!

Os dois homens caminhavam devagar para o estacionamento subterrâneo do estabelecimento, o barulho de guizos, pregados na roupa, era ouvido a cada passo mal dado por Todomatsu, a bebida finalmente estava vencendo.

\- Não precisava vir junto buscar. E se vomitar no meu carro de novo eu juro que nunca mais te dou carona. – Atsushi ameaçou ao amparar o bebum de cair.

\- Onde você tava? Atsu-chan, tava muito chato sem você, sabia?

\- Não parecia, seu plagiador.

\- Hehe! E sem carro! Então?

\- Jantar da empresa. Eu achei que ia terminar mais cedo.

\- Seeeeeeeiiiiiiii...

Atsushi destrancou o carro e sentou Todomatsu no banco do carona, enquanto procurava a touca no banco de trás. Achou-a jogada debaixo de um dos bancos.

\- Aqui, vamos vol...

O homem não terminou a frase, passou a mão aborrecido nos cabelos, uma mania que queria não ter, já que sempre tinha que pentear depois.

\- Você é realmente um mimado...

Tirou o celular do bolso e tirou algumas fotos, sabia que em algum momento aquela foto do amigo bêbado dormindo e babando seria útil.

 **FIM**

* * *

Notas de fim: Tchanana, amanhã é Natal. Bom, por ser uma continuação vocês perdoam o azevinho aparecer de novo né? (Eu sei que não, mas vocês não sabem meu endereço pra me ameaçar 8D) Haha! Boas festas a todos hoje!

Aida e Sachiko – garotas que trabalham com o Totty no Café no epi 7

* * *

 **Review reply -** **Rabbid Girl** \- Haha coitada, os interesseiros nesse mundo também merecem amor! Fico feliz que tenha curtido a fic, também torço muito para que o Kara e o Oso tenham mais sorte nesse NAtal. Eles merecem demais haha! (Principalmente o azarado do Karamatsu). Muito obrigada pela review 3


	12. Conto 12

**Notas do cap:** E chegamos ao final dos doze contos natalinos. Obrigada a todos que acompanharam até aqui, que nesse ano novo que chega tenhamos coisas novas de Osomatsu-san!

Excepcionalmente nesse conto temos os gêmeos pequenos (crianças fofas no meu coração inocente), na série Osomatsu-kun existe um personagem chamado Tougou, que foi um dos vários "vilões", deixarei link no final sobre.

Que papai Noel elimine todos vocês 8D

Legenda _: Itálico_ – lembranças

* * *

 **Hou-hou-housomatsu! – by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Conto 12**

"A décima segunda coisa que mais odeio no Natal

É o Papai Noel

Não tirar foto

Levar fora da Totoko

Não ter dinheiro

Não ter namorada

Morrer no frio

Troca de presentes

Love hotel

Encontros

Casais

Bolos Natalinos

E não ter nada para fazer"

* * *

O futon cheio de cabecinhas iguais parecia agitado naquela noite, uma delas se remexia mais que o normal, a criança parecia estar com pesadelos, suava muito e resmungava durante o sono.

 _"Escuta aqui! Se você contar pra alguém o que viu hoje eu vou matar sua família todinha"_

 _"Eu prometo, eu não vou contar pra ninguém!"_

O corpinho remexia para um lado, depois para outro, as pequenas mãos apertavam a coberta grossa.

 _"Eu vou levar Osomatsu comigo! Ele vai ser meu refém"_

 _"Mamãe!"_

\- Ma-mãe... – chorou baixinho acordando.

De novo aquele pesadelo, pensou Osomatsu, noite após noite Tougou voltava em seus sonhos lhe ameaçando. Era véspera de Natal, já havia meses que o episódio com aquele ladrão acontecera, mas a pobre criança ainda não conseguia se livrar do medo de ser levado embora.

 _\- Ma-mãe... Pesadelo._

 _\- De novo Osomatsu-kun... Você é o mais velho, devia ter mais coragem... – dizia o pai aborrecido._

 _\- Querido! – a mãe replicou zangada, empurrado o marido pro lado, dando espaço no futon para a criança deitar._

Osomatsu encolheu debaixo da coberta, não queria levar bronca novamente, principalmente porque o pai tinha lhe dito que um tal papai Noel os visitaria para trazer presentes, mas só se fossem bonzinhos. Limpou as lágrimas no rosto e encolheu-se um pouco mais, mas logo sentiu um abraço pelas costas.

\- Oso-nii, pesadelo de novo? – Choromatsu perguntou baixinho.

\- Uhum...

\- Tá tudo bem agora, nii-chan. – outro par de braços lhe envolvia, Todomatsu coçava um dos olhos cheio de sono.

A criança assustada sorriu, enquanto tivesse com seus irmãos tudo ficaria bem, certo? Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos ruins, afinal era o mais velho, devia mostrar coragem.

\- Né, e o tal papai Noel vai vir trazer presente pra gente! Então vamos voltar a dormir.

\- Mas só se for bonzinho... – escutou Ichimatsu resmungar sonolento.

\- Quer que eu cante pra você dormir, aniki? – Karamatsu ofereceu docemente.

\- Não! – os quatro acordados responderam.

\- Papai Noel... – Jushimatsu ressonava tranquilo.

As crianças com medo de acordar o irmão mais hiperativo e levar bronca do papai Noel fizeram shiiii um para os outros. Logo um som de pum foi ouvido e as risadas começaram abafadas, para depois rolarem soltas.

\- Ichi-kun o que você comeu? – Choromatsu questionava enquanto segurava o nariz.

\- Não foi eu! Foi o Kara-nii!

\- O que? Nã-não!

\- Peidorreiro! Peidorreiro! Peidorreiro!

As risadas eram tantas que não perceberam quando Jushimatsu levantou e pegou seu bastão, ficando de frente a janela da sacada do quarto.

\- Quietos! – ordenou – Não tão ouvindo o barulho?

\- Será o papai Noel? – Todomatsu perguntou, enquanto se escondia atrás de Karamatsu.

\- Tougou? – o mais velho sussurrou – Será que... ele veio com o papai Noel de carona?

Osomatsu encarava o vulto preto do lado de fora, seu corpinho começando a tremer. Será que o ladrão realmente conseguiria ajuda do bom velhinho? Se fosse o odiaria pra sempre! Quem aquele velho gordo achava que era para ajudar ladrões assim? Choromatsu abraçou o irmão mais velho, encarando com ferocidade a janela. Ichimatsu pegou um travesseiro e ficou em pose de ataque ao lado de Jushimatsu. Karamatsu escondeu mais ainda o caçula em suas costas, também pegando um travesseiro para ataque.

\- Se for os dois a gente bate nele, Oso-nii! Certo Ichi, no três!

\- Três! – o quarto irmão gritou.

Um desastrado papai Noel caiu dentro do quarto ao desequilibrar com a janela sendo aberta, logo uma chuva de travesseiradas começou. Ais e mais ais eram ouvidos do bom velhinho que com muito custo conseguiu correr para fora dali. As crianças gritaram de felicidade com a vitória e ganharam um puxão de orelha, quando Matsuyo apareceu para mandar eles voltarem a dormir.

Osomatsu se aconchegou novamente no futon, sendo quase espremido pelo abraço do manhoso Todomatsu, o caçula ainda estava com medo. Suspirou aliviado, Tougou não estava com o tal papai Noel, mas na sua cabecinha já estava planejando o próximo Natal e como pegariam aquele velho, afinal não podia correr riscos.

FIM

* * *

Notas de fim: Chegamos ao final da canção, doze coisas que os sêxtuplos odeiam no Natal. Uma vez uma professora na facul me disse que odiar é apenas gostar menos. A dualidade de amor x ódio é uma coisa adorável né?

Eu imagino que eles crianças deviam ser mais amáveis um com os outros, porque né, irmãos haha! A ordem no futon foi inspirado em Osomatsu-san mesmo, pois em Osomatsu-kun os gêmeos eram bem dos misturados, sendo impossível sabem quem era quem.

Tougou – vilão que quase sequestra Osomatsu para virar ladrão com ele haha! Muitos fãs geralmente usam ele como um trauma do passado do Osomatsu, acho isso bem legal. Caso queiram ler a história que ele aparece imgur (ponto) com (barra) a (barra) xIw89

PS: O Chibita era uma coisa fofa demais.


End file.
